


always

by sebootyslay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jongin is a smoll baby, Light Angst, M/M, ProteCT HIM PLEASE, Sehun is older, because a young and cute Jongin is goals, jongdae and minseok are great friends, this is actually fluff i tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: After Chanyeol left him, Jongin was scared to give out his heart to anyone anymore. That is, until a persistent black haired lawyer comes in.And Jongin might actually made a bad first impression.





	always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. first story ever, don't forget to comment. totally unbeta-ed, so forgive my mistakes. I got inspired after listening to Sam Smith's Too Good at Goodbyes. Enjoy :)

Jongin’s eyes watered as he stared at the lilac haired man in front of him. Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Let’s break up, Jongin.”

“What?” Jongin couldn’t contain his tears. He felt them slip down his cheeks. Chanyeol looked alarmed when he saw him crying. He lifted his hand to wipe them away, but thought better and rubbed the back of his neck instead.

“I can’t keep doing this, Jongin.” Chanyeol let out a shaky breath. “I don’t feel the way I used to.” Chanyeol knew he sounded lame, but he couldn’t string the right words together.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin tried to hold his hand, but Chanyeol pulled back. The shorter male felt his heart shatter. “Please, we can work this out. I promise to love you more. I promise-”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol stopped him. He shook his head sadly. “Stop, ok?” he looked down on the boy. “I just... it won’t work.”

“It would! We should try. Chanyeol please,” Jongin pleaded. His cheeks felt warm from his tears. “Don’t go.”

“I’m sorry Jongin.” Chanyeol said before turning around. Jongin felt like his legs were frozen to the snow covered ground. He watched as Chanyeol’s back slowly drift further from him until he disappeared.

He didn’t even look back.

Jongin choked on his own breath as he slowly fell on his knees. _This can’t be happening._ Jongin’s brain was too muddled to think. He looked up into the grey sky. It just started snowing. Flakes of snow landed on his hair and his face.

He could have been enjoying the snow with Chanyeol. But that was all in the past now. Jongin hunched over the ground, not caring if his fingertips turned blue from cold or that he could barely breath through his nose.

He cried.

-X-

It was two years later he met Sehun.

Jongdae kept on whining at how secluded Jongin had become after his heartbreak. Jongin felt sorry for his friend. He was heartbroken for two whole weeks, refusing to come out of his room. Jongdae was the one who sent him food, cleared his mess, held him as he cried on his shoulder. His boyfriend Minseok would sometimes bring expensive treats for Jongin whenever he visits to cheer him up, and Jongin was thankful for the pair. He was however not ready to come out yet.

Jongdae understood. He would craddle Jongin in his arms during hard nights, and Minseok would tuck both of them in, making his boyfriend and his sad friend is warm. They were so good to him, and Jongin slowly recovered. He found his smile again, and he knew Jongdae and Minseok were glad that he felt better again.

He was not the same though. Jongin was a lot quieter now, even too quiet by Minseok’s standards. He would still play games, dance, go on runs with Jongdae and help Minseok cook, but he became less expressive and both of his friends missed his loud and happy voice.

They had done so much for him, so that’s why Jongin agreed to go to this party. Jongdae and Minseok almost jumped in joy at his agreement. They made a fuss over him, Minseok styling his hair for him and Jongdae picked his outfit. Jongin just smiled at his friends. What had he done in the past to deserve them?

“I can’t wait.” Jongdae said excitedly as he fixed his hair. Jongin just hummed as Minseok picked up his keys.

“Let’s go, lads.” He cheered. Jongin followed him out of their apartment and down to the parking lot. He sat quietly at the backseat as Jongdae and Minseok chatted animatedly in the front.

“Jongin,” Jongdae’s voice broke Jongin’s train of thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You do know who’s party this is, right?” his friend asked. Jongin stared blankly at him as Jongdae sighed. “Do you still remember Luhan?”

“Oh, that Chinese transfer guy.” Jongin nodded.

“Yeah. And his parties are usually very loud and wild, so if you feel too uncomfortable, just come find us and we’ll take you home, yeah?” Jongdae said. Jongin smiled. Oh, how his friend had a heart of an angel.

“I think I’ll be fine.” He assured him. Jongdae and Minseok deserved to have a night off of his mood swings. He couldn’t ruin it for them. It took them another 10 minutes to reach the three story house. When Jongin exited the car, he noted that the party was already in full swing. The three of them entered through the large double white door, and Jongin immediately lost Jongdae and Minseok.

He didn’t panic. He went inside calmly, not bothered by the loud booming music or the bodies dancing in the living room. He spotted the snacks table, and poured himself a cup of soda after smelling it. He doesn’t want to get drunk. He settled on the couch and sipped his drink slowly. Jongin likes observing people now, and he carefully scanned his surroundings. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but he was content with his drink and being alone.

“Jongin? Jongin, is that you?” a voice shouted through the music. Jongin lifted his head and was greeted by a familiar honey blonde male. Jongin smiled as he stood up and hugged the enthusiastic male back.

“Hey Luhan.” He smiled.

“Oh my god, how long since I last saw you?” the male smiled happily. “What brings you here, oh wait. Let me guess, Jongdae right?” Jongin nodded with a smile. “What are you doing here, though? Come on!” he pulled Jongin’s hand through the crowd. The male followed the bubbly Chinese until they reached the kitchen. There, he saw Minseok talking to a taller black haired male.

“Hey guys!” Luhan happily greeted them.

“Oh, there you are, Jongin!” Minseok held his arm. Jongin nodded and looked up to the tall stranger.

“Oh, you guys haven’t met yet, have you?” Luhan looped an arm around the taller’s waist. “This is Sehun. He’s my cousin. He just finished his masters in Japan.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sehun smiled politely. Jongin smiled a bit.

“This nerd is already working, so if you’re short of cash you know who to call.” Luhan jabbed Sehun’s waist, and the other replied by pushing the older’s hand away.

“I didn’t catch you name?” Sehun’s gaze was back on Jongin, and the shorter one suddenly felt shy under the look.

“This is Jongin. He’s a little emotional sometimes, but he’s sweet as a puppy.” Minseok introduced him when he saw Jongin only looking at his shoes. The other laughed, and Jongin decided that his laugh sounds beautiful.

“Hey Minseok, I want you to meet this guy. He is absolutely great. He also works in same building as you but he is accounts...” Luhan dragged Minseok away, leaving Sehun and Jongin alone. Jongin didn’t know what to say. It was long since he felt an attraction towards someone, and Sehun was just too attractive to embarrass himself to.

“You’re a shy one, aren’t you?” Sehun said with a smile. He leaned against the counter and placed his arms to his sides to support himself. Jongin has to admit, the other has a really nice body figure.

“I don’t really do parties.” Jongin said. Sehun hummed.

“Come then,” he pulled Jongin’s hand. Jongin felt his heart leaped a bit as Sehun lead them outside to the backyard. The air was cold when they exited the house and it felt refresing to Jongin.

“Where are we going?” Jongin asked Sehun lead them out the barkyard’s back door. Sehun looked back and smiled.

“Somewhere.” He said mysteriously. Jongin somehow easily went with the reason and walked behind Sehun, their hands never seperating. They walked down the moonlit street and arrived at an empty playground.

“A playground?” Jongin lifted an eyebrow. Sehun let out a laugh.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like to swing, because that’s a lie.” Sehun smirked as he sat down on a swing. “Everybody likes swings.”

“I guess they do.” Jongin sat on a swing next to him. “This is nice though. The air feels refreshing.” Sehun never lifted his eyes off of Jongin. To him, Jongin was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

“How old are you?” Sehun asked. Jongin kicked a pebble underneath him, shy by the other’s close stare.

“22.” He answered. “How old are you?”

“25.” Sehun answered. Jongin looked at him with a surprised stare.

“You’re 25 and you’ve completed your masters?” He heard Sehun laugh.

“I skipped a few years back in middle and high school.” Sehun explained.

“Wow, you must be pretty smart.”

“That’s why Luhan called me a nerd.” Sehun rubbed his arms to warm himself up. “I kinda look like one too back in uni.”

“You look good.” Jongin blurted out. Sehun laughed again as Jongin felt his cheeks burn. There he goes again, embarrassing himself. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide himself. He heard the swing creak and felt someone in front of him. When he peeked, he saw Sehun kneeling in front of his face with a smile. Jongin shrieked in surprise and toppled backwards. Before he could fall, Sehun pulled his hands. Jongin instead fell forward and knocked Sehun off his feet and onto the grass.

“Oh my god!” Jongin scrambled onto his knees. “Sehun? Are you okay?” Sehun groaned as Jongin helped him sit up.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sehun said. His eyesight were blurry for a moment before he blinked it away. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.” Sehun rubbed the back of his head and felt something wet touch his fingers. He drew them back and looked at it under the moonlight. His fingertips were smeared with a thick red liquid.

“You’re bleeding!” Jongin was hyperventilating now. “Holy shit, Sehun you’re bleeding.”

“Jongin calm down I feel fine.” Sehun was now the worried one. Jongin started breathing heavily and before he knew it, the smaller one slumped onto his lap, completely blacked out.

It wasn’t a very good first impression, but Sehun still pursued after the small black haired boy. He was even shyer the second time they met and it was probably because he was knocked out cold from seeing blood. Sehun was persistent. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Sehun liked Jongin, but the other was still guarded and pushed Sehun away everytime he tried to flirt. Sehun didn’t back down, and Jongin somewhat finds his efforts endearing. Especially on evenings that Sehun would meet him in front of the coffee shop Jongin works at (it was Minseok’s) and takes him out on nice dinners in his work outfit.

Jongin was not complaining though. Sehun looks absolutely handsome in his suits. He works as a lawyer, and Jongin could figure that the man makes good money judging from his clothes and the car he drove.

“Why do you like me, Sehun?” Jongin suddenly asked. They were on a picnic that day (Sehun insisted they eat the Thai take away at the park. He even brought a blanket), and Sehun choked on his water from the sudden question. Jongin patted his back apologetically as Sehun coughed and tried to get his bearings right.

“Why I like you?” Sehun asked again. Jongin nodded.

“I mean, you have everything. Money, a house, a car, a good job. Not to mention you’re good looking.” Jongin felt the tips of his ears go red a bit at the end. “I am practically no one. You could have gotten anyone else better than me. So why me?”

“See, the problem is Jongin,” Sehun slowly grabbed Jongin’s hand, and he silently cheered when the other didn’t pull back. “I think no one else is better than you.” He said earnestly. “I honestly never met anyone quite like you, Jongin. You’re funny, shy, cute.” Sehun smiled. “You laugh at my stupid jokes, you think I’m cool when I am actually a walking 6ft nerd.” Jongin smiled a bit. “I fell hard for you, Jongin. And I don’t think I want anyone else except you.”

“Sehun...”

“I know that this is a bit rushed. We only met for about a month, I guess? But I really like you, Kim Jongin. You don’t have to like me back, but just know that I do.” Sehun was looking straight into his eyes, and it was long since Jongin felt this appreciated before. He stared at the other carefully.

Sehun was absolutely beautiful. His black hair falls slightly over his sleepy eyes, he has an angular face fit for a model and heck, his whole body was fit for a model. He has broad shoulders and from what Jongin could tell (he accidentally falls on Sehun a lot these days) he has quite a fit body. But it wasn’t his appearance that stopped Jongin in his tracks. It was how gentle Sehun was with him, how he would immediately stop anything he was doing to pay attention to him, how Sehun would wordlessly look out for him, calling him in the middle of the day to ask if he had eaten or not and how one day it was raining heavily and Sehun sacrificed his jacket to shield Jongin so he was soaked and ended up having a fever the next day but he still came over to the cafe to take Jongin out to dinner.

It was long time since Jongin felt the warm feeling in his chest again. It felt like his heart was doing back flips.

“I think,” Jongin hesitated for a moment. “I think I like you too.” He confessed. Sehun smiled as he leaned closer to card his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

“You don’t have to rush this, Jongin. It’s okay if you don’t like me.” He said gently. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to like me or anything.”

“No I really...” Jongin bit his lip. How can he show Sehun that he really likes the man? Jongin stared at his face and without him knowing, he leaned in and kissed the space next to Sehun’s lips. “I really like you too.” He breathed out. Sehun connected their foreheads together.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Sehun leaned back, and Jongin saw him giving his widest smile ever. His eyes disappeared into crescents, and Jongin decided that he really liked Sehun. Like, really like. Sehun leaned again and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you.” He mumbled onto Jongin’s skin. Jongin felt arms circling his waist and he clung onto Sehun as the other held him close. Jongin sighed and smiled.

They had been dating for three months now, and Jondae could tell that Jongin was slightly better. Sehun always comes around, but they don’t really talk much. Sehun would come and sit on their couch, and Jongin would cuddle close. No words, just Sehun’s gentle touches and Jongin leaning on him as he played games or eat snacks. Jongdae is kind off worried that Sehun would be disinterested in Jongin after a few weeks of just dating like that, but it seemed like the lawyer had fell for Jongin even harder.

It was when Sehun comforted Jongin one day that Jongdae finally trusts the black haired man with his fragile friend.

That day, Jongdae was out on a date with Minseok, and Sehun was at work. The cafe was closed for the day, and Jongin had nothing to do. He decided to scroll down social media. He doesn’t really posts pictures on Instagram, but the lawyer loves to post pictures of him and Jongin together. All of the pictures were well taken and had cheesy but meaningful captions at the bottom. Sehun seems like an internet star, and his followers were gaining daily. Jongin loved to see comments about the pictures. A lot of them were nice, saying how cute they looked and wished for his happiness. He however frowned when he read one comment.

_How can someone so handsome date such an ugly guy? That Jongin dude is really not his standard._

Jongin decides to ignore it and scrolled down even further.

_What is Sehun doing with a fucking tramp?_

_That guy Sehun’s dating looks ugly af. Just saying_

_Damn, I thought Sehun could do better._

“Calm down, these are all comments. They don’t even know you.” Jongin said to himself. He was starting to feel self conscious about himself now. When he was dating Chanyeol, the other too was an internet star, and some people really said bad things to him. Chanyeol assured him that people are always like that, and he shouldn’t worry because he won’t leave him. But that didn’t end well.

_I bet Sehun would leave the guy after he realized how boring he is._

Something in Jongin’s head snapped after he read the comment. No, he shook his head. Those are just comments. He threw his phone on his bed, regretting the choice of looking through comments. Those are just comments, he reminded himself. Sehun would never leave him. Right? Would he?

Jongin tried to sort his thoughts. He knew Sehun loved him. Sehun always says that he does. Jongin never said it back, though. He’s scared that if he gave too much of him to Sehun, it would hurt so much if Sehun decides to leave him like Chanyeol. Jongin blinked back tears as he remembered Chanyeol. The boy was his first love, and they went through high school together. Jongin gave Chanyeol his all, and when they broke up, he was left with nothing. Jongin also refrained himself from kissing Sehun. Sehun tried initiating it a few times, but he always pushed him away. Sehun never got mad, and just pecked his cheek instead. He also never had sex with Sehun either. To be fair, he never even got past second base with Sehun. After his failed attempts, Sehun stopped trying.

_Did he lose interest already?_ Jongin thought. Sehun never said he wanted to have sex either, but Jongin knew he wanted. After declining advances, whenever Sehun got a bit excited, he would excuse himself from Jongin and disappear for a few moments. Jongin would pretend nothing happened and carried on with whatever he was doing. Now that he thought of it, Sehun must be tired from dealing with his childish attitude. Jongin could never give his all to Sehun. Not yet. He couldn’t risk all his heart for someone who could leave him.

Would Sehun leave him? Jongin thought for a while. He did notice that nowadays Sehun would come over less and he would always hang back at work. They still go on dinner dates, but Sehun would sometimes cancel them due to work. Sehun would also sometimes forget to text him goodnight, and Jongin would sleep with his phone in his hands just to see if Sehun replied his goodnight message. He eventually replies but it was the next morning.

_Fuck, is Sehun leaving him?_

Jongin curled into a ball on his bed and gripped the duvet. He felt tears pooling in his eyes. Was Sehun lying when he said he loved him? Would he leave if Jongin keeps up this kind of behavior? Jongin couldn’t help it. He can’t give Sehun his all. Not yet. He wasn’t ready. Without him knowing, he started crying into the sheets. He tried to get a grip of himself, saying that this was childish and he should get over it, but he can’t stop his tears from falling. He failed to notice the beeping of the door as it unlocked. He also failed to register Jongdae’s voice and Sehun’s voice echoing through the the corridor.

 What he did notice is when his door was pushed open and someone rushing towards him. He registered a pair of strong arms lifting him up and pulling him into a warm hug. He felt Sehun’s lips on his forehead as the other hugged him tightly and swayed his body from side to side. Jongin doesn’t know why, but he started crying at the man’s gesture. Sehun was so sweet and kind, Jongin felt like he was wasting his time with a guy like him.

“Y-You’re wasting your time with someone like m-me.” Jongin said in between hiccups.

“What do you mean, Jongin?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows. Jongin hid his face in the taller’s chest.

“I can’t give you what you want, and you’ll probably leave when you get bored.” Jongin said slowly. Sehun sifted his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

“Jongin, I don’t need your body to be happy.” Sehun said in his ear. He kissed Jongin’s neck tenderly. “I love you for what you are. If you’re not ready to go all the way yet then that’s fine.” He said. He cupped Jongin’s face and forced the other to look at him. “Jongin, can’t you see that I am completely whipped for you.” He was smiling. “We don’t have to rush anything, baby. If you don’t want to do it, then it’s fine. All I need is you.” His thumbs gently wiped the tears away from Jongin’s eyes.

Jongdae was about to come in from all the fuss. He stopped halfway when he saw Sehun holding Jongin on his lap. The taller one smiled as he wiped Jongin’s tears off, and Jongdae saw Jongin hugging Sehun tightly, in which the other kissed his head and hugged him back. Jongdae smiled to himself.

Yes, Sehun is alright.

-X-

Sehun smiles fondly as he watched Jongin pet a fluffy white dog they met on the way. The dog seemed to like him and licked his cheek in which Jongin replied with a small laugh. The girl holding the leash tugged her dog away from jumping onto Jongin, and the male bowed his thanks to the owner before running to catch up with Sehun.

“I think I want a dog.” Jongin said as he reached Sehun. Sehun laughed as he took Jongin’s hand in his and slipped it in his pocket. Winter has arrived, and the ground was covered his thick white snow.

“I don’t think your apartment allows dogs.” He said in amusement as they both walked down the street. Jongin hummed for a while.

“I think I can hide him.” He said. Sehun nodded with a ‘whatever you say’ smile as they strolled next to the Han River. The day was bright for a walk, and Sehun really wanted to show Jongin a good restaurant near the river. It was a fine Saturday with the birds singing and the sky clear.

“Sehun wait,” Jongin felt around his pants. “I think I left my phone back at the bench.” He said sheepishly.

“You want us to go back?”

“No, you wait. I can go back myself.” Jongin untangled himself from Sehun. “Wait, okay?” he said. Sehun ruffled his hair.

“Hold on.” He took off the scarf he was wearing and carefully wounded it on Jongin’s neck. “It’s cold.” He said. Jongin went scarlet red at the gesture. “There you go.”

“T-thanks.” He backed away. “Wait a while, okay?” Sehun replied with an ‘okay’ as Jongin took off. He patted his cheeks with his hand. How could he forget such a thing? He hoped no one took it. As he neared the bench, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw his iPhone sitting there on the bench. Perhaps no one noticed it because it was white. Nevertheless, he picked up his phone and dusted some snow off. Now he was worried that it might be damaged due to the snow. He pressed the home and button and brightened up when the lock screen picture of him and Sehun appeared.

He was so engrossed in his phone that he didn’t realize where he was going and hit someone in the back. The person jerked forward while Jongin slightly tumbled back. The man turned around and Jongin immediately bowed.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t watch where I was going!” he repeatedly bowed, and the man nervously bowed to him as well.

“Ah, it’s okay. No harm was done.” His voice was sweet and light. Jongin was about to ask if he was really okay when a familiar voice called.

“Baekhyun? You okay?” Jongin froze as he watched the tall man approached the man he hit earlier. “You should be careful next time-oh, Jongin.” Chanyeol realized the smaller was there.

“Chanyeol.” Jongin gulped. The man in the middle looked confused to all of this.

“Channie, is something wrong? Is this your friend?” Jongin saw the man tugging at Chanyeol’s jacket cutely, and he wasn’t a fool to know who than man was to Chanyeol.

“Oh, no. Just an acquaintance.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller male. “Let’s go Baekhyun.” Chanyeol pulled the man away, leaving Jongin yet again alone and frozen.

It felt like three years ago when Chanyeol dumped him. This time, he saw Chanyeol hold the man tight and the smaller male laughed along with whatever Chanyeol was saying. Chanyeol smiled and leaned down to peck on the smaller’s cheeks. Jongin forced himself to look away, but his eyes stayed as they stopped for a while and Chanyeol dusted snow from his boyfriend’s hair. The boyfriend looked at him fondly before pulling him into a kiss. Chanyeol cupped his face and kissed back.

Jongin couldn’t handle this. He quickly turned and ran, tears blurring his eyes. Where should he run to? Sehun? Yes, Sehun. He’ll make things better. He always makes things better. He ran as fast as his legs can run on ice. When he neared the river, he was relieved to see Sehun still waiting there for him under the tree.

“Jongin?” Sehun called worriedly when he saw the male running towards him. “Jongin, what happened?” he gasped when Jongin stopped in front of him, clutching his arms. “Jongin why are you crying? Why-“

“Tell me you love me.” Jongin said. His tears won’t stop, and Sehun was confused.

“What?”

“Please,” Jongin was desperate. “Tell me you love me. Please tell me you love me.” Jongin pleaded. Sehun quickly pulled Jongin into his embrace, and the younger buried his face in Sehun’s warm chest.

“Kim Jongin, I love you.” Sehun whispered in his ear. “I have never loved anyone else as much as I love you.” Sehun pulled them apart a little so that he could see Jongin’s face. “I love you so much, you wouldn’t even comprehend how big it is.” He connected their foreheads together. Jongin could feel the warmth and heat radiating from Sehun, and he closed his eyes. “No one can ever compare to you. You have my heart, Kim Jongin. And tell me, love,” Jongin opened his eyes to look at Sehun’s earnest brown ones. “How can a man live without a heart?”

Jongin felt his heart melt at his words. He tip toed and gently pressed his lips onto Sehun’s. It was a short kiss, but it was their first kiss in their five months of dating. The fact that Jongin who was so resistant at first initiated it was a surprise to Sehun.

“I love you too.” Jongin mumbled. A smile stretched on Sehun’s face and he cupped Jongin’s jaw to face him.

“I love you so much, Kim Jongin.” He said and pressed another kiss to Jongin’s lips. Jongin didn’t push him away. He held onto Sehun and tugged him closer and closer if possible. Tears were still flowing down his face, but he wasn’t sad.

Sehun said Jongin has his heart. That means Sehun gave his all to him.

At this thought, Jongin smiled as they pulled back for air. Sehun gave him his all.

Sehun gave him his heart.

“Sehun,” Jongin held onto Sehun’s jacket, and the other wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. Sehun hummed as he trailed small kisses on his forehead and temples. “I’m sorry I never said that before.”

“It’s okay, love.” Sehun said with a smile. “You weren’t ready. I’ll always wait for you.” How can Sehun be so kind and gentle? Jongin felt himself tearing up again at how patient the other was with him. “Hey, baby, shh shh.” Sehun kissed his tear stained cheeks. “No tears. No tears, okay?”

“I was scared.” Jongin continued. “I gave my heart fully to someone, and he broke it.” He felt warm and safe in Sehun’s arms. “I was scared when you came along. I was scared if I gave you my heart fully, you’d break it as well. That’s why I was so cold. That’s why I never said I loved you.” Sehun was rubbing soothing circles on Jongin’s back.

“Its okay to be scared, Jongin.” Sehun murmured in his ear.

“I’m not scared anymore.” Jongin said as he sniffed. “You said you gave me your heart. And I will give you mine.”

“Aww, baby, you don’t have to if you don’t want to do it.” Sehun said in a calming voice. Jongin shook his head.

“I want to.” He smiled up to Sehun. “I want to give my all to you. I want to try to love again. Properly, this time.”

“Thank you, love.” Sehun dipped down and kissed Jongin again, and Jongin replied back sweetly.

“I gave you my heart, Sehun. You better take care of it.” Sehun chuckled at the younger's tone. He held Jongin closer against him. 

“Always, love.”


End file.
